


It's Okay

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boners, Comfort, Descriptions of sex, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hesitation, Mild Smut, Pining, Prompto is shy, Reader-Insert, Smut, Strip Tease, consent is important!, no actual sex though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: A steamy make-out session on the couch leads Prompto and the reader to the bedroom, but Prompto is still nervous.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at somewhat smutty writing, so hopefully I did okay :/
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Prompto falls back against the bed, landing with a light grunt on the plush duvet. He pushes himself further up and leans back against the headboard, giving you a shy smile. Standing back at the foot of the bed, you flash the man a smirk in return.

This new turn in your relationship certainly brought a thrill to your body. The two of you had only been dating for only a few months, and quickly you learned just how shy and unsure the man was when it came to any form of intimacy; not that there was anything wrong with that. Tonight though, the tension between Prompto and yourself had grown unbearable; a heavy make-out session on the couch eventually led to you suggesting moving to the bedroom and to where you are now.

Ever so slowly, you begin to trace your hands down the front of your shirt; the light touch tickling your sides. Your fingers linger at the bottom for just a moment; as your eyes lock with crystal blue, you peel the fabric upwards. The man before you sucks in a breath as you begin to reveal your body; his excitement starting to show just below his belt.

Throwing the fabric away, you turn your back and throw him a wink over your shoulder, before undoing your pants, making sure to move your hips back and forth with promises of what’s to come. The groan from behind shoots straight to your core, a familiar wetness dripping from your center. As you slowly turn around in just your bra and underwear, you bite your lip and moan lightly at the sight.

The tent was now prominent in Prompto’s pants, his eyes darkened with lust. Licking your lips, you stalk towards your prey with the grace of a wild animal; crawling onto the bed and finally straddle him, nestling your core over his clothed shaft. His face twists in pleasure, fingers grip the sheets; the sensation causes him to groan loudly and grind up against you, finally feeling the friction he so desperately craves. The feeling of his cock through his rough jeans rips a noise from your throat, your panties now completely soaked.

Tugging at the bottom of his shirt, he sits up slightly from the headboard and allows you to take it off. You sit back and allow yourself to truly admire his lean physique. Freckles create a constellation across his pale chest and down his stomach. A light trail of blond hair leads down his navel towards your prize. Leaning forward, you kiss a trail down his front, capturing his lips first, slow and steady. He was still nervous, you could tell, mouth trembling slightly against your touch. Moving to the sweet spot on his neck, his moans of pleasure echo off the walls of the room, hips bucking up. The movements of his hips teases you, making you grow impatient. Quickly kissing your way down his torso, you move a hand to his belt.

Looking up at his face, his eyes meet yours. His cheeks are flushed red, mouth open slightly, lips swollen. What makes you pause though: the nervousness evident on his features.

“Are you okay with this, Prompto?”

“Yeah!” he replies almost too quickly.

Your eyebrows furrow, “…are you sure?”

The long pause gives you your answer and causes you to sit up, immediately concerned.

“I…I…” he stumbles.

His fingers rub back and forth over his forearms, a subconscious action when he’s anxious.

“It’s okay if you’re not, sweetie.”

“No, it- it’s just that…” he sighs in defeat and hangs his head, curling in on himself.

Sliding off of him, you move to sit next to him and lean into his shoulders.

“Prompto, I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“I-I know, but…but I don’t want to disappoint you…”

“No,” you say sternly, “That doesn’t matter. I want you one hundred percent comfortable with this, and if not, we can wait.”

“I-…I-…thank you, Y/N.” he looks over towards you.

You smile and move to press a soft, reassuring kiss to his lips.

Sitting back, you reply, “Of course, star catcher,” he smiles at your nickname, “How about a movie instead?”

“That sounds…amazing,” he sighs.

“Alright, you pick, and I’ll go make some popcorn?”

“Thanks, babe…you're the best...I love you.”

“Love you too, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I based this off of a comic I saw (not of Prompto) on Tumblr, and if I ever find it again, I'll post the link. A lesson in consent here folks, even the slightest hesitation DOES NOT equal full consent. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you all are having a good morning, day or night wherever you are!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @katerleegrand (K Argentum) for more FFXV content, memes and pictures of my cats! :D


End file.
